


Under My Skin

by lannisterslioness



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one fateful night Claire Dearing, the Princess of Sorna, sneaks out to a tavern and has a chance encounter with Owen Grady, a reformed thief (of sorts). And while the two happen to have a fairytale romance, once things take a turn for the worse, it's up to Claire to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I suck a summaries, but if you've managed to make it into actually reading the story, I hope you like it! This was based on a request I got off tumblr from an anon for a medieval clawen au!

     It started out as a dare from her ladies in waiting; Zara and Vivian had dared Claire – the Princess of Sorna – to sneak out to a tavern with them. Claire had never broken one of her father’s rules a day in her life, certainly not one as large as never traveling outside of the castle without a guard. But it was a local tavern, where castle guards frequented, and there was hardly any crime inside the kingdom either way. So for the first time in her life, Claire dared to be a bit adventurous, and that very night she borrowed one of Zara’s dresses and snuck outside the castle walls with the girls, feeling truly thrilled for the first time in her life.

 

     Claire had drinks before, at the extravagant parties her father threw inside the palace walls, but she had to admit it was a whole other experience to be drinking inside an actual tavern with her friends.

 

     “Having fun yet?” Zara asked with a wide grin, the ale starting to get to her and causing her to giggle.

 

     “You know, I actually am.” Claire agreed. Maybe it was the ale, or maybe it was knowing that she had finally broken a rule, whatever it was, Claire felt like she was having the time of her life.

 

     “You know what would make your night even better?” Vivian asked with a grin. “That guy over there has been staring at you for the past ten minutes.”

 

     Claire turned around on her stool to see the man Vivian was talking about, it took her a moment of scanning through all the faces to find him. Her eyes finally landed on the stranger in the corner, drinking a pint and a smirk on his face while his green eyes stayed locked on Claire. He was certainly handsome enough, that much Claire could tell even from a distance, with his sandy brown hair and scruffy beard. But there was something about him that seemed a bit dangerous to Claire, but it didn’t scare her like it should have.

 

     “You should talk to him.” Zara goaded her.

 

     “I’m not walking up to a complete stranger in a tavern.” Claire asserted herself as she turned around on her stool to face the bar again.

 

     “I dare you to.” Vivian giggled now, a smug grin on her face knowing that Claire wouldn’t turn it down.

 

     “…Fine.” Claire stated, getting up from her barstool and straightening out her blue gown and standing up straight.

 

     She took a deep breath and turned to face the stranger, she felt her cheeks instantly flush though she prayed she could brush it off as the ale getting to her. Zara gave her a gentle nudge, and with her head held high, Claire weaved her way through the tavern until she was faced with the handsome stranger.

 

     “Now, what exactly is a lovely lady like yourself doing in a tavern like this?” He asked with a grin.

 

     “Just…having a drink with some friends of mine. You do know it’s rather rude to stare at people, don’t you?” Claire asked.

 

     “My apologies, m’lady.” He gave a slight bow though the grin remained on his face. “I find it hard sometimes not to stare at something beautiful, especially as beautiful as you.”

 

     She could have taken it as a sign that the strange man had his fair share of women swoon over his every word. One smirk from him and many were probably begging him to take them to bed. But Claire was different, not only did she wish to continue holding herself to the lady-like manner her mother had taught her, but Claire didn’t want to be just another pretty face. Claire Dearing had a deep desire to be remembered, and not for being some drunk woman he took to bed.

 

     “I can only imagine the amount of women you won over with that line.” Claire smirked.

 

     The stranger seemed shocked for a moment, but it was only a second before he regained his composure and continued grinning down at her.

 

     “What’s your name?” He asked.

 

     Claire panicked for a moment, she didn’t want him to recognize her, if he found out she was the princess, there was no telling what he might do next. Instead, Claire wished to remain just a woman in his eyes, one who he’d hopefully never forget any time soon.

 

   “Gwen.” She replied, giving him her dead mothers name. “And yours?”

 

     “Owen.” He reached out for her hand and gently pressed a kiss to the top of her hand. “Would you care to get some fresh air?”

 

     Claire glanced over at Zara and Vivian, both were laughing and talking to men at the bar, having a grand time. She figured she had already broken one rule tonight, why not go ahead and break a few more?

 

     “I’d love to.” Claire smiled.

 

     Owen took her hand and held it in his as they slipped out of the tavern and out into the starry night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

      They hadn’t gone far upon Claire’s request, instead Owen had led them up to the roof of the tavern where they could still hear the music and laughter pouring out from the building. They had spent a while talking about a bit of everything, but eventually Owen seemed to catch on that she was lying about something.

 

     “You seem a bit out of place here.” Owen noticed. “I’ve seen some of the ladies and hand maidens come down here to the tavern and you certainly don’t act like any of them.”

 

     “I just…like to stay in control of my actions.” Claire tried to explain.

 

     “Also your necklace is a bit of a giveaway.” He pointed out. “It’s a bit too extravagant for just someone who works in the castle. Your name isn’t Gwen, is it?”

 

     “No, it’s Claire.” She admitted with a sigh and grabbed her necklace, playing around with it in her grasp now.

 

     “I’m going to guess Princess Claire.” Owen said, though Claire could tell he didn’t seem surprised at all.

 

     “The one and only.” Claire shrugged.

 

     “It’s alright, I understand why you would want to try and hide that. A bit of advice though? The next time you want to go out into the world unnoticed, don’t wear jewelry only a princess would have.” He suggested with a grin.

 

     “Thank you for the advice.” Claire smiled in return.

 

     “So I have to ask, why did you sneak out of the castle then?” Owen asked.

 

     “Who said I snuck out?” Claire asked curiously.

 

     “Well, you’re clearly not wearing one of your dresses, one of your ladies in waiting down there in the tavern I presume, and you didn’t have guards hiding in the shadows attempting to blend in but hovering over you the entire time, which leads me to believe that you snuck out of the castle in the middle of the night to have a drink in the bar with your friends.” Owen smirked.

 

     “How do you know all of that?” Claire inquired.

 

     “Let’s just say I study people, and the minute you walked into the tavern I knew exactly who you were.” Owen stated. “If it were any other tavern in any other city, you would have been in trouble.”

 

     “And I’m not in trouble with you?” Claire asked hopefully.

 

     “A few years ago, perhaps. But I wouldn’t hurt someone with such a pretty face.” Owen said. “I would have just taken the jewels and run.”

 

     “So you were a thief then?” Claire asked.

 

     “Who said I wasn’t one anymore?” Owen countered.

 

     “You’re not still a thief, you would have done what you said by now if you were.” Claire insisted.

 

     “I’m a different kind of thief now, but I’m still someone who wouldn’t be allowed within a hundred feet of you under normal circumstances.” Owen stated.

 

     There was so much more that Claire wanted to ask Owen, she felt as if she could talk to him for hours on end, but just as their conversation seemed to be getting interesting – they were interrupted.

 

     “Claire, Claire! Claire where did you go?” She could hear Zara outside the tavern, calling her name out into the night.

 

     “I should go back to them.” Claire sighed as Owen helped her get to her feet.

 

     “Can I see you again, tomorrow night?” Owen asked.

 

     It caught Claire off guard that he wanted to see her again, she had assumed someone like him had been to so many places and seen so many women that she would just be something forgotten. Somehow she had managed to capture his attention just as she had hoped, and it made her heart flutter in her chest.

 

     “Here at the tavern?” Claire asked.

 

     “If you can make it out again.” Owen said.

 

     “Alright.” Claire agreed and reached up to undo the clasp on her necklace, handing it over to Owen who was staring at her curiously. “You can give it back to me tomorrow night, if you’re not the thief you say you once were.”

 

     Owen nodded before reaching into his pocket and handing Claire a silver dragon pendant that had two bright red rubies for eyes.

 

     “You can give this back to me tomorrow night if you keep your word and show up here at the tavern.” Owen smiled and let his hand linger in Claire’s just a bit longer than he should have.

 

     Without putting much thought into it, Claire pulled Owen down to her and kissed him with a passion she never thought possible before. Just as Owen wrapped his hands around her waist, she pulled herself away to catch her breath; she couldn’t help but smile to see he was breathless as well.

 

     “Claire!” She heard Zara call again.

 

     “I really should go before she calls the guards to search for me.” Claire whispered.

 

     “I’ll…I’ll help you get down.” Owen stuttered out.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t know what’s up with me and these short chapters but the next one will possibly be longer since that’s when things start getting interesting.

     Claire tried her best not to count the hours until nightfall finally came again, but the day seemed to drag on for what felt like an eternity. She had managed to keep meeting up with Owen again a secret, it was easy enough to hide from her father and sister; Zara and Vivian however were a bit more difficult. The entire night beforehand they had done nothing but question her about the mysterious man, their curiosity making it hard to sneak away from them for even a moment.

 

     “Are you sure you’re alright Claire? You seem…fidgety.” Zara observed while she sipped on her glass of wine, sitting with Claire out in the garden just before the sun was starting to set. “You’ve practically been running away from Vivian and I all day, did that man do something to you?”

 

     “What?” Claire asked alarmed. “No, no he didn’t. It’s just…we kissed, that’s all.” Claire figured if she gave Zara something to gossip to Vivian about it would be better than trying to hide everything.

 

     “You kissed?” Zara asked with an elated grin. “Claire, you’re living dangerously now aren’t you? Running off in the middle of the night with Vivian and I and kissing strangers.” She giggled.

 

     “It was just one kiss, besides, I won’t be seeing him again.” Claire lied.

 

     “Why not? He was quite handsome from what I remember.” Zara smiled.

 

     “He was some stranger in a tavern, I didn’t even get his name. I just had one too many to drink and I kissed him. That’s all it was and all it will be.” Claire dismissed with a shrug.

 

   “It’s a shame,” Zara sighed. “Oh well, you’ll probably be getting married off to some prince or lord sooner or later, what’s one stranger in a tavern.”

 

     Claire kept her gaze down on her dress, hoping that the hair falling in her face kept Zara from seeing her growing smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Once night finally came around, Claire used the same darkened passageways in the castle that Zara and Vivian had led her through the night before to get to the tavern. The minute she found herself outside the castle walls all alone, she felt a bit afraid and second guessing her choice to leave. But Claire had the dragon pendant Owen had given her held tightly in her hands, and when she glanced down at it, she couldn’t help but feel that she had made the right choice. She hesitated outside the doors of the tavern before finally pushing the door open and taking a seat at the bar as she had last night, glancing around the room in search for Owen. After a few moments and seeing no signs of Owen, Claire considered leaving for the second time that night, until the owner of the tavern placed a mug full of ale down in front of her.

 

     “I didn’t get a drink.” Claire pointed out.

 

     Silently, he turned the mug around to show that there was a dragon carved into the side of the mug, the very same dragon that Claire held in her hands from the pendant Owen had given her.

 

     “He’s out back.” The owner grunted before walking off and serving more people ale.

 

     Claire cautiously grabbed the mug and walked out the back door, not a single soul in the tavern casting a glance at her or even caring, all too lost in their own haze to care. Surely enough, Owen was there, sitting on top of empty boxes and having a drink, a smile stretching across his face the minute he saw Claire.

 

     “There you are, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up or not.” Owen held out his hand to help Claire up to sit beside him.

 

     “For a few minutes there, I was wondering is you had decided not to show up.” Claire admitted.

 

     “I figured we could sit out here, it’s too loud in there half the time, it’s nice out here, under all the stars.” Owen said. “I imagine you must have quite the view back at home.”

 

     “Most of the towers are locked up at night and guarded, except for the guard towers around the wall. The garden is the best place to see the stars.” Claire smiled.

 

     “You should see them from my home. It’s a village not far from here, just through the forest on the edge out there, you see nothing but stars for miles around.” Owen said.

 

     “I imagine the view is much better away from the city.” Claire sighed.

 

     “You’d be surprised, I think the city has a wonderful view of something beautiful.” He said, it took Claire a moment to register that he was looking at her and smiling while he said it.

 

     “How many girls have fallen for you over that line?” She asked with a smirk.

 

     “You assume I just spend my free time chasing around women?” Owen asked with a laugh. “What if I told you I haven’t been with a woman for three years?”

 

     “I might believe it if you cared to explain it a bit more.” Claire shrugged.

 

     “I was married once, not for very long,” Owen began. “We weren’t in love or anything like that.”

 

     “How could you marry someone you weren’t in love with?” Claire asked curiously.

 

     “Ellie was sick. Her family had all her seven other younger siblings to worry about, Ellie was the oldest. We were always friends when we were younger and…then she got sick. I married her to help take care of her. She got better for a while; we even, uh, tried to have children but then she got worse again. She died three years ago, no matter how much I stole and used to find the best healers, nothing could really make her better.” Owen explained.

 

     “I’m so sorry.” Claire’s voice was barely above a whisper.

 

   “It’s alright. The way I think of it, at least she’s finally better now. She doesn’t have to suffer with that disease anymore.” Owen shrugged.

 

     “So was she why you became a different kind of thief?” Claire asked.

 

     “I used to steal from everybody before Ellie, once we were married and I took care of her, I only stole from those who had more than enough to help someone who barely had anything. Once Ellie died I kept that going, I just started giving it to other people instead of keeping it for myself.” He sighed and pulled out the necklace Claire had given him the other night from his belt. “Which reminds me, I believe this belongs to you.”

 

     “Keep it.” Claire offered as she handed him back the dragon pendant. “Give it to someone who needs the gold.”

 

     “Are you sure?” Owen asked curiously.

 

     “I have more necklaces than I know what to do with half the time, I’m sure I won’t miss that one.” Claire smiled. “Put it to good use for someone.”

 

     They had spent the rest of their time talking about more of their lives; about Claire’s sister Karen and her two boys who were visiting for the next month, about Owen’s brother and sister who lived in opposite ends of the land which made seeing them difficult. They even talked about the crazy things they had done in their childhood, from Claire’s incident of running out into the forest and getting lost until sunset when guards finally found her, to Owen having a harsh encounter with a wolf that almost ended in him dying.

 

     “I still have scars from that thing too.” Owen laughed. “Right on my back, I learned I should wait until I was at least twelve before taking on another wolf.”

 

     “You’re lucky your brother saved you!” Claire shouted. “You could have died, who would I be talking to then if you had gotten killed?”

 

     “Well, had I known that I would have ended up talking to you when I was younger, perhaps I would have been a bit more careful.” Owen smirked. “When do you have to be back before they notice you’re gone?”

 

     “I should probably go back soon, whenever my sister visits she likes to check on me in the middle of the night like she did when we were kids.” Claire laughed. “If she seems I’m gone the whole kingdom will know in a matter of seconds.”

 

     “Care for me to walk you home then? You really shouldn’t be walking around by yourself this late.” Owen insisted.

 

     “Alright, thank you.” She answered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     Owen had led her right to the spot along the wall where Claire had snuck her way through, he couldn’t help but stare up at the castle in awe, it still being one of the largest castles he had seen in his life.

 

     “Just exactly how many people live in the castle with you?” He couldn’t help but ask.

 

     “It’s hard to tell half the time.” Claire sighed. “So many people come and go, I couldn’t tell you how many people actually live here aside from my father and I.”

 

     “You sure you can get back in there alright?” Owen asked.

 

     “I got out, I can get back inside.” Claire smiled. “Thank you for walking me home…and thank you tonight.”

 

     Owen couldn’t help but lean in then and press a kiss to Claire’s cheek, before he could even pull far enough away, Claire pulled him back down for a far more passionate kiss. Claire seemed to pull away far too soon for Owen’s liking to catch her breath with a smile plastered on her face.

 

     “Can I see you again, tomorrow?” Owen asked, a bit breathless himself now.

 

     Claire bit her bottom lip in hesitation before she nodded. “Could you meet me here? I can have the guards distracted so I could sneak you in.”

 

     “I can handle a few guards, I didn’t become a thief without learning how to handle myself.” Owen smirked. “I’ll meet you here tomorrow night.” He promised.

 

     After stealing one last kiss, Owen left Claire as she slipped away through the gate door. Owen had been married once, yes, but this was the first time he truly found himself hopelessly in love with someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not sure if this is any good or not, I’ve kinda had writer’s block the past few days so I somehow managed to squeeze this out.

     Claire was waiting on pins and needles, and yet no matter how many times Owen had snuck into the castle now to see her for the past three months, every time she knew he was coming left her on edge until he was by her side. She didn’t mean to fall in love with him, but the more she had talked to him and the more she spent time with him, she felt herself slowly falling in love until the kisses lead to something more. Regardless of whatever they may have become along the way, Claire always felt that sooner or later, their luck would run out – especially since the Captain of the Guard was beginning to sniff around, hearing whispers that someone was sneaking into the castle.

 

     “Bad time?” Owen asked in a whisper as he slipped in through Claire’s door, quietly shutting it behind him.

 

     Claire turned away from the window and rushed over to his arms, a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed a few kisses to his cheek.

 

     “Never for you.” She smiled in return.

 

     It didn’t take long for Owen to start stealing kisses from Claire and for his hands to wrap all the way around her waist. Claire’s favorite part of the day had been the stolen moments they shared just about every night, unless Owen had somewhere to be, he was always by her side to warm her bed at night. The past month however, Owen had made sure to constantly stick by Claire’s side.

 

     “How have you been doing today, is everything alright?” Owen asked anxiously as he pulled away from Claire’s lips, a smile plastered on his face as one of his hands lingered on her stomach.

 

     She was pregnant, she’d only discovered it recently and the only other person who knew was Zara since she was the one who pieced together Claire’s symptoms and figured things out.

 

    “Everything’s fine, Owen.” Claire laughed as she rested hand hands on top of his now. “The baby and everything else is fine.”

 

     “Good.” Owen sighed in relief. “I wish I could be with you all the time instead of just at night.”

 

     “I’m working on telling my father…I haven’t really decided on how to tell him just yet. He won’t be happy but I could care less, I just want to be with you no matter what.” Claire smiled and stole another kiss from Owen’s lips.

 

     “We should tell him soon, I don’t want to be apart from you or the baby for another minute.” Owen practically growled as he started kissing Claire’s neck.

 

     “I’m figuring it out, I promise. I don’t like being apart from you anymore.” Claire smiled. “How about we have some fun for now then?”

 

     “You read my mind.” Owen grinned as he started undoing the laces on the front of Claire’s dress and kissing every inch of her exposed skin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Most mornings, Owen had made sure to leave before the sun even came up; he would give her a kiss, sometimes she could tempt him into something more, and then he’d be on his way until sunset rolled around again. It was always the worst part of every day for Claire, Owen leaving her side despite knowing that he’d come back – he always did. This morning though, Claire woke up to find Owen still holding her close to him, his warm skin pressed against hers under the sheets with his arms wrapped around her. For a moment she thought he’d overslept, but when she turned in his arms, she was surprised to see his green gaze on her and him smiling.

 

     “Morning.” Owen hadn’t been up long; his voice was still husky and groggy.

 

     “Morning.” Claire answered with a yawn that only caused Owen to laugh before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You stayed?”

 

     “I just wanted to be with you when you woke up.” Owen shrugged.

 

     “What about the guards?” Claire asked.

 

     “I can sneak past them, even in broad daylight, trust me.” Owen reassured her.

 

     “Whatever you say.” Claire grinned. “Care to stay a bit longer?”

 

     “What’d you have in mind?” Owen couldn’t help but ask with a mischievous grin. 

 

     “I had a few ideas.” Claire said as she climbed on top of Owen, straddling him, and leaning down to start leaving a trail of kisses down his chest.

 

     “I could stay for a little bit longer.” Owen managed to say before pulling Claire up to his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

     Claire had to admit that she had become a bit careless in the past month with keeping Owen longer than she should. She knew if she truly loved him that she shouldn’t be so selfish, she should let him sneak away while he could and reduce his risk of being caught. Zara had told her the guards were starting to see someone sneaking around at night, and that they were on full alert now in case there was someone getting in. Claire knew she shouldn’t have kept Owen late that morning; she had to keep a few guards distracted with aimless questions to keep them from spotting him.

 

     “Have you figured out what to say yet?” Zara asked over lunch. “It won’t be long until you start showing, it will be hard to explain how a baby came into the picture if you don’t tell you’re father now.”

 

     “I know.” Claire sighed, protectively resting a hand on her stomach now. “I’ll tell him tonight over dinner with my sister. She’ll be able to calm him down if things get out of hand.”

 

     “Do you think he won’t take it well then?” Zara asked curiously.

 

     “His youngest daughter has been sleeping around with a wanted thief and is now carrying his child, I’m sure he’ll take it just perfectly fine.” Claire couldn’t help but say with a smirk. “If my mother were still alive, she would have made him see that my happiness meant more than anything, she probably would have gotten along with Owen actually. Karen can only do so much, but it will be easier to tell him with her there.”

 

     “If you need me for anything later, you know I’m here for you, Vivian as well.” Zara smiled.

 

     “Thank you, Zara.”

 

* * *

 

 

     Claire had been fidgeting in her seat the entire dinner. She’d gone over what she was going to say a million times, and she knew Karen could tell there was something off with her. After the boys had left the table, Claire knew it was her chance to say something.

 

     “I, uh, have some news to share.” Claire started nervously.

 

     “Is everything alright, Claire?” Karen asked immediately, a worried look on her face. “You look pale, are you sick?”

 

     “No, I’m fine.” Claire reassured her. “It’s just…I’m in love with someone.” Claire figured starting out with her being in love would ease into her being pregnant somewhat easier than blurting it out the other way around.

 

     “…Your in love? With who?” Her father asked curiously. “I haven’t seen you with anyone around the castle.”

 

     “That’s because I’ve been meeting with him in secret, because I knew you wouldn’t approve.” Claire replied. “But I wanted to tell you that I’m very much in love with him and I want to be with him.”

 

     “Well, who is he?” Karen asked, she was smiling now, she’d been telling Claire how wonderful being in love was since her marriage and the birth of her two boys. But Karen was not the problem, Claire knew her sister would understand love, her father on the other hand would be different.

 

     “His name is Owen. He’s from the next village over from here.” Claire calmly stated.

 

     “How long have you been seeing this _Owen_?” Her father asked, a touch of anger in his voice as her sister shot a glare at him.

 

     “Three months now.” Claire said.

 

     “You’ve been secretly seeing some man we know nothing about for three months!” Her father exclaimed in disbelief. “What if he’s a criminal!”

 

     “If he was truly a criminal he would have done something by now, don’t you think father?” Claire asked, a bit of an edge to her voice now. She knew her father would judge Owen before he even met him, and this was without him knowing the fact that Owen was a thief.

 

     “If criminals are smart they take their time.” He countered.

 

     “Enough!” Karen cut through their bickering. “Father, how about instead of persecuting the poor man you meet him before you pass judgment? It’s what mother would have done. She refused to judge someone before she met them for herself.”

 

     Their father let out a loud sigh, Claire wanted to hug her sister for cutting in with that, and it certainly made him soften a bit. But before their conversation could continue on any further, the doors to the dining room hall burst open, revealing the Captain of the Guard with a smug grin on his face.

 

     “So sorry for interrupting your majesty, but we’ve finally caught the criminal sneaking around the castle.” Hoskins stated proudly.

 

     “What?” Claire asked in horror as she rose from her seat, she knew exactly who they had captured.

 

     “Wonderful.” Her father stated. “Claire, what’s wrong?”

 

     “I demand you release him, immediately!” Claire exclaimed, feeling tears brimming in her eyes.

 

     “Claire, is this man they’ve captured the man you were seeing?” Her father asked.

 

     “You have to set him free,” Claire explained. “You can’t keep him in there, I love him, he’s the father of my child!”

 

     “Claire?” Karen asked quietly. “…Are you pregnant?”

 

     “…Yes.” Claire nodded. “Owen, the man you have captured, is the father of my child, the father or _your_ grandchild.” Claire directed towards her father.

 

     “Keep him in the cells.” Her father told Hoskins. “Keep him there overnight, I wish to speak to him in the morning.”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last one, but I'm pretty sure this chapter makes up for it! At least I hope it does.

     The cells were deep under the castle, dark and dank, filled with puddles from the rains that had recently flooded and made their way into the dungeon. There were a few rats scurrying around, looking for any scraps from food that had been brought down there. Claire hated every inch of this place, and knowing that Owen was locked up down here only made things worse. She had managed to convince one of the guards, Lowery, to take her to Owen, despite his many protests.

 

     “You really shouldn’t be down here.” Lowery whispered, holding the torch out in front of them to lead them through the dark and twisted hallways.

 

     “I have to see Owen.” Claire sighed.

 

     “You really care about this guy, huh?” Lowery asked; Claire picked up a bit of dejection in his voice. She knew Lowery always had a bit of a crush on her, and she was hoping it would come in handy right about now.

 

     “I love him.” Claire stated.

 

     “Alright, he should be just around this corner.” Lowery sighed.

 

     Once they made it around the corner, Claire could hear someone clanging around the bars just down the hall, and she caught a glimpse of Owen’s hands sticking out from between the bars.

 

     “Owen!” Claire shouted as she ran towards his cell and grabbed his hands, a smile plastered across her face.

 

     “Claire, what are you doing here?” Owen asked though he had an ear-to-ear grin.

 

     “I had to come see you, make sure you were alright.” Claire sighed in relief.

 

     “It’s the middle of the night, and it’s freezing outside, you should be up in your room staying warm.” Owen protested, his hands reaching down and resting on Claire’s abdomen again, a habit he had picked up since Claire had announced she was pregnant to him.

 

     “I wouldn’t be getting much sleep if I didn’t know you were alright.” Claire leaned in a bit closer to the bars, catching Lowery turn away thankfully. “Besides, I’m getting you out of here tomorrow night.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling away.

 

     “Claire, I don’t-“

 

     Claire leaned in again and pressed a kiss to his lips, silencing him before he could continue on with Lowery present.

 

     “Just…trust me Owen, okay?” Claire asked once she pulled away again.

 

     Once Owen nodded in return, Claire was able to rest a bit easier. By tomorrow night she’d be getting Owen out of this cage, with some extra help of course, and she’d be getting all of them as far away from her father as she could.

 

* * *

 

 

     Owen was drifting in and out of sleep, there was really nowhere comfortable in his cell to lie down. He’d suffered the King’s wrath in the morning, claiming he’d give him a fair trial though he had little hope for that, the only thing that had kept him from lashing out was the thought of Claire being left all alone with their child – at least he had a chance with a trial. Then again, Claire’s visit the night before had him worrying that she was going to do something incredibly dangerous. When he heard the gates to the dungeon open up, he half expected Claire to show up, but instead he found himself surprised by one of the guards again, Lowery.

 

     “Rise and shine.” Lowery whispered as he unlocked the door to his cell and held it open while Owen stared at him in disbelief. “You know, we’re working with a short amount of time here, I really need you to get up, buddy.” Lowery sighed.

 

     “What are you doing?” Owen asked in confusion.

 

     “The princess sent me, she’s waiting for you out by the gates, it’s my job to get you there – in one piece preferably.” Lowery said.

 

     “What? No, this is insane. We’ll get caught, you and I will both be hung and who knows what will happen to Claire and the baby!” Owen hissed.

 

     “Well, if we get moving now we won’t get caught, I’d rather not die tonight – especially for helping a criminal out of his cell. I got a distraction going, all the guards are busy and we have a clear shot to the gate, do you want to be with the princess or not?” Lowery asked. “Because if not I can gladly shut this gate on you and make it easier on everyone involved here.”

 

     Owen hesitated for a minute; he wanted to be with Claire, more than anything in the entire world – especially knowing that they’d soon have a family. But the risks they were taking to get everything they wanted…were they really worth it?

 

     “Ok, let’s go.” Owen nodded, he made his choice, and he would sooner be damned before having to live a single day without Claire at this side.

 

     Lowery threw a cloak at him as he got to his feet, something to keep him covered and hidden from any prying eyes that may spot them. They navigated their way through the twisting tunnels of the dungeon until they reached above ground in the castle courtyard. Once they were outside, Owen could hear the guards shouting and see a bright light in the distance.

 

     “What exactly did you distract them with?” Owen whispered.

 

     “A bear. They’re pretty common, I just did something incredibly stupid to lead it here.” Lowery shrugged.

 

     “You sure they can handle that?” Owen asked.

 

     “If forty-two of the King’s guards can’t handle a wild bear from the woods then we’ve got bigger problems than a thief falling in love with the King’s daughter.” Lowery sighed.

 

     The gates to the castle were in sight, and just outside them Owen spotted a cloaked figure sitting a top a horse, ready to leave at any moment.

 

     “Come on, Owen!” He heard Claire call out to him as soon as she spotted them, holding her hand out so he could climb onto the back of the horse.

 

     “You realize what you’re doing could get you in a lot of trouble with your father, right?” Owen grumbled as he climbed onto the back of the horse.

 

     “I don’t care, you don’t deserve to be locked in those cellars like a dog, we’re leaving.” Claire told him. “Thank you, Lowery.”

 

     “Just stay safe, and get to the village I told you about, alright? My friend Barry will help you out once you’re there.” Lowery promised.

 

     Claire nodded and without another word they were off, though Owen couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Claire had planned for them and where she was taking them.

 

* * *

 

 

     They had stopped riding when the sun rose; Owen had insisted that Claire take a break and get some sleep since she looked exhausted. He bundled up his cloak to use as a makeshift pillow for her and built a fire to warm her up until the sun was a bit higher in the sky. He lay next to her but refused to sleep, insisting on keeping her and their child safe from whatever may have crossed their path. A few hours later Claire had woken up to the smell of food cooking, opening her eyes to see Owen cooking some sort of meat over the fire. Claire pulled her cloak off and sat up, stretching a bit before Owen had noticed that she was actually awake.

 

     “Morning, sleeping beauty.” Owen smiled as he held out some of the meat towards her. “Hungry?”

 

    “Not right now,” Claire yawned. “I’m sick to my stomach.”

 

     “Okay.” Owen nodded. “Do you need anything?”

 

     “No, I’m fine.” Claire reassured him with a smile before leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

     “You know, you haven’t told me, where exactly are we going?” Owen asked.

 

     “There’s a village, where Lowery came from, it’s just outside the kingdoms boundaries. He has a friend there who will help us, keep us hidden from my father if he should come looking.” Claire shrugged.

 

    “That’s your plan then? To hide in a village in the middle of nowhere? Claire, it’s not safe out there.” Owen tried to explain. “We should go back while we still can.”

 

     “And do what? Let my father hang you and have him lock me away in some tower?” Claire asked.

 

     “At least you’d be safe! You have people there to take care of you, help you deliver the baby, keep you both safe and healthy. I’d rather die knowing your both safe instead of having to worry about you both day and night, wondering if someone or something is going to hurt you.” Owen explained to her.

 

     “Owen…I don’t want to live without you.” Claire explained, her voice breaking and her eyes welling up with tears.

 

     “I have a better idea then, something that doesn’t involve us running off to the middle of nowhere, and we can go back home to where you’ll be safe.” Owen said.

 

     “What about you?” Claire asked.

 

     “If we go through with this, if you want, I think it will make your father listen to a bit more reason.” Owen sighed. “At least I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

 

     It had been a while since Owen had been home, he felt the gazes of everyone looking at him in disbelief, surprised to see him back and more than likely also surprised to see the princess on the horse with him, her arms wrapped around his wait. The villagers were friendly, and while any of them would have offered help in any way they could, particularly to the pregnant Claire, there was only one who could help them with their current problem. Owen dismounted the horse first as they came to a halt in front of a small church, the church that had been there long before Owen was ever born and still standing somehow. He helped Claire get down and walked up the steps arm in arm with her before knocking on the door. It took a moment before the doors opened, revealing a man a bit older than him, darker skinned, with black hair and dark brown eyes.

 

     “Simon, I need your help.” Owen said.

 

     “Owen Grady, I never thought I’d se you again.” Simon smiled before turning to see Claire. “It’s lovely to meet you, your grace.” He said with a slight bow. “What do you need help with?”

 

     “I’ve fallen terribly in love with this woman,” He smiled as he turned to Claire. “And, if she’ll have me, I’d like to marry her.”

 

     “Ah, I see.” Simon nodded. “What of you, your grace?”

 

     “I would very much like to marry this man that I’ve fallen in love with.” Claire beamed.

 

     “Well, then come inside, we’ll get the village in here and we shall have a wedding!” Simon laughed as some of the nearby villagers cheered, the town suddenly coming to life at the thought of a wedding.


End file.
